The girl who touched the spark of the Decepticons
by Yuki Momochi
Summary: Captured just learn to about Earth's resources. The decepticons unknowingly gain a valuable ally. Prequel to Ravage's Disease.
1. The meeting

The Girl Who touched the spark of the Decpticons

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Transformers but I wish I did. I only own my OCs and this story. This takes place before Ravage's disease.

This is a G1 story. _Commlink speech. _

* * *

><p>On the Nemesis: "Rumble, Volume!" Megatron roared.<p>

"Uh yes My Lord?" A thin purple and black fem seeker asked. She wondered what was up because she and one Soundwave's cassettes were never requested together.

"What is it Lord Megatron?" The small purple con asked.

"You two have a mission. You will find whatever you can about this poor excuse of a planet's resources. Don't mess it up!" The tyrant made it very clear that failure was not an option.

"We won't fail you sir. Let's go Rumble." She said proudly.

"So Volume, where do we start?" Rumble asked as they both land in a clearing of a forest.

"Well let's try to not involve any humans…" the fem answered pulling up her hologram search engine. "Museum ….Library…" she muttered to herself and turns off her hologram.

"Anything useful?" he asked.

"A library would be useful but…" Volume answered before getting cut by the impatient 'con.

"But what?" Annoyed he tapped his foot against the ground lightly trying not to cause a large crevice to appear.

"Humans…" She began again.

"You aren't afraid of them are you?" he mocked.

"Think Rumble! The humans see us they call the Autobots. Two against ten isn't a fair fight!" She picked up Rumble and yelled in his face.

"Primus, calm down Volume! I get the point." He struggled to get out of her firm grip.

She put him down much to his relief as he thought like the other seekers she'd drop him.

"So um now what? If we go back now Meagtron will've both of our afterburners." Rumble glumly said.

"I don't know" she sighed. There was short silence between the purple decepticons.

"Hey wanna randomly burst into wall like we do every two episodes?" Rumble suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Volume answered.

"OH YEAH! That felt great!" Rumble exclaimed.

"Aw…it's abandoned…" Volume was slightly disappointed. "Wait listen" she shushed Rumble who was about to reply. The cons heard a loud clang and light thud.

"Dang it! Why did it… Oh shoot." A teenage girl with short black hair said looking up.

"Well, well what have we here?" Volume cooed as she drew her weapon.

"Wait! You don't want to kill me." The human quickly scurried to her feet.

"And why should we listen to a lowlife human like you?!" Rumble spat.

"Well you Decpticons aren't from this planet so you don't know much about our resources. I could help you guys with that.

"Why don't you just help the autobots then?" Volume crossed her arms.

The human stood in an admiring position. "Well I've heard about the autobots from my classmates, and I thought at once that the Decpticons are my heroes and I want to be on the winning side!" The two cons look at each other and the taller fem nodded.

"Fine we agree that you could help us, but we aren't so sure Lord Megatron will agree. Volume said causally.

The two decepticons entered the control room. Megatron who was yelling Starscream for who know what reason stopped and walked over to the decepticons. "Well?" he said annoyed.

"We didn't do as well as we hoped, Sir" Volume lowered her helm.

"But we brought back someone who could help…" Rumble said hesitantly thinking Megatron would have their sparks for bringing back human. Volume set the teenager on the ground closer to her feet than Megatron's.

"**WHAT! DO YOU TWO TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!?"** He bellowed.

"No…" was the only thing Volume could utter.

"I wanted to help the side that would win Mr. Megatron." The teen said. "Rumble and Volume told me about your infinite strength and knew I could be a great help to the Decepticon cause. Volume and Rumble glanced at each other in disbelief that this girl's flattery might actually work.

"Oh really, you're not just flattering me so you can stay alive are you?" The large silver mech glared down at her.

"Mr. Megatron, I don't lie. Unless there is muffins involved… And I know a great deal of Earth's natural resources." She answered look the tyrant straight in the optics.

"I see…Volume!"

"Uh…Yes My Lord?"

"This human is 'your' responsibility. That means no asking the other seekers or Black Hole for help.

"Understood…" Volume grumbled.

"So what is you name anyways?" Volume asked her unwanted human partner.

"My name is Amy. Whoa! What are doing?" She tried to get free but no such luck.

"There this should be a safe area…" Volume said to herself aloud as she put Amy on her shoulder near her left wing.

"Why did you put me up here?" Amy asked confused.

"So you don't get stepped on." The fem answered in carefree way.

"So where are we going?" the fem's partner asked.

"I'm going to show you around…"

"No, No, No! Where is it!?" a quiet fem's voice could be heard yelling.

"Sup Black Hole! I want you to meet someone!" Volume said cheerfully.

"Well your attitude changed quickly…" Amy muttered.

"Huh? Wha…Ow!" A white fem with black and red trimming poked up from where she was looking for something but whacked her helm off the operation table. "Who is that?" the quiet medic asked her best friend.

"Her name's Amy she's likes an unofficial human partner. Amy this Black Hole our head medic.

"Hi, what were you looking for? "The teen asked.

"I lost my scalpel…" She admitted. "…AW! She's so cute!" the medic squealed.

"Yeah she is; do you know where… Soundwave is?" Volume asked through gritted teeth.

"What did you just ask me?" The medic looked at Volume in shock.

"Where is he? I'm showing Amy around and I thought I get him out of the way as soon as possible.

"He's probably where is always." The fem answered.

Volume with growing rage walked into the makeshift intelligence center. Soundwave looked up and glared. Neither of them just walked into each other's turf.

"What is it-Volume?" Soundwave asks in a brisk tone.

"My partner Amy needs to meet everyone on the ship and I thought I'd get you out of the way as soon as I can. So if you could eject your cassettes that'd be great. Volume answered trying not to punch him in the face.

"Eject." The blue mech commanded. Five smaller transformers landed in front of Soundwave's feet.

"Here you go." Volume said as she put the teen on the ground.

"Amy this Soundwave; he and I hate each other just so you know. These are his cassettes from left to right: Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, You've already met Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage."

"He's…He's got a KITTY!" Amy squealed in pure joy. Soundwave can I pet Ravage, please?"

"I don't think that's such…" Volume was cut off by Soundwave.

"If he allows it." He answered in a monotone voice.

"He'll kill ya if ya get any closer." Frenzy said.

Ignoring the red and black cassette she walked towards Ravage. "Hi Ravage" Amy said in a soft voice and held out her hand. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you."

At first Soundwave and Volume both thought that Ravage would lunge at the human, since he hated humans, but he slowly walked towards the teen's hand sniffed it. But instead of pouncing he licked her hand once and sat down purring.

"That's a good Decepti-Kitty!" Amy said in her soft voice as she was scratching the cat behind his ears.

"But, how he hates humans!?" Volume asked confused and in disbelief.

"Cats know if you're a cat person/bot/con." She answered as it was common knowledge.

"So Volume, you been demoted to babysitting a human huh? How humorous at this rate you'll never be better than Soundwave, Haha!" Frenzy snickered. Volume turned as red as Frenzy in anger and in embarrassment.

"Listen, you! Leave her alone she didn't do anything to you so back off!" Amy said in Frenzy's face.

(We aren't even close yet she stands up for…) Volume thought.

"Why you! I ought a kill you!" Frenzy snapped.

"Frenzy! Stand down!" Soundwave ordered.

"Let's go Amy; there are still others to meet." Volume said kneeling laying her hand on the ground for Amy.

"Man! The way Megatron was flipping out on Volume… I'd be surprised if she can still walk." Thindercracker said bluntly.

"TC don't say scarp like that!" Skywarp pouted.

"Ugh! Can you two be quiet! I'm trying to rest!" Starscream yelled.

All three seekers looked up as their berth room door opened.

"Hey guys, I still have my wings." Volume joked.

"Who's that?" Skywarp asked pointing at the human on her shoulder.

"This is Amy, she's my partner and she's knows a great deal of Earth's natural resources." Volume said to her three roommates and best friends.

"I see she must a handful want us to help?" Thundercracker asked.

"No, Megatron's orders she is 100% my responsibility…" Volume answered glumly.

"Volume, are these three your friends?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, the one trying to recharge is Starscream, the blue one is Thundercracker, and the black and purple one is Skywarp.

"I see, how long have known them?"

"Since we were teens" Starscream said knowing now that since the trine's fem was back, he was getting no recharge time.

"You seem tried, Amy" Volume said.

"I am, huh?" Amy was confused as Volume set her friend down on her berth.

"You can use mine… I usually share with one them." Volume pointed at the other seekers.

"It's so soft. Thanks Volume." Amy smiled and went to sleep.

"She's reminds of my sister before we split apart." Volume smiled.

* * *

><p>That's chapter one, I know it was long but the humorous stuff next. –Yuki Momochi.<p> 


	2. Action figures

The Girl Who Touched the Spark of the Depecticons.

Chapter 2- Attack of the action figures.

~= autobot/decepticon transition. _Comm-link speech __Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Morning Skywarp" Volume said as she stretched.<p>

"Morning" he grumbled back.

"Didn't recharge well or something?" TC asked.

"No, Starscream wouldn't shut up last night.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" The red seeker remarked.

"You were talking in your recharge again!" Warp yelled.

"Wow…" Volume said quietly.

"What's up?" TC asked.

"She's such a bundle of uncontrolled energy, but when she's sleeping she's looks so peaceful." Volume said quietly.

"That's pretty odd…" Skywarp replied.

"Oh! She's my responsibility but I don't want to wake her up." Volume complained.

"Well she should be able to find you okay when she wakes up." Screamer said.

"Volume! Where is that accursed human?" Megatron roars seeing the Volume is taking the Starscream approach to life.

"Forgive my lord, it's just…" Volume was about to say something but got cut off an odd sight.

"Hiya, Volume." Amy smiled.

"Y…you're riding Ravage!" Volume stuttered.

"Yep, sure beats walking!" she said as she got down. "Good kitty, later Ravage!" she waved as the cat ran off.

"Soundwave's going to kill you, you know that don't you?" Megatron asked.

"Oh, Primus what've we gotten ourselves into?" Volume asked shaking her helm.

"Well, Megatron the four…uh five of us will be hanging around the base if ya need us" Skywwarp said akwardly.

"Hey, do any of you guys have any cool abilities?" Amy asked.

"Watch this." Volume said as she carelessly flicked her wrist and a sound bubble appeared.

"I've got a null ray!" Starscream grinned holding up his arm.

"I can create ear splitting sonic booms" Thudercracker proudly said.

"I'm able teleport" Skywarp demonstrated.

"That's so cool!" Amy exclaimed.

"VOLUME!" a loud monotone voice could be heard.

"Scrap…" the femme seeker sighed.

Soundwave walked towards the seekers and their friend and was really pissed off.

"You took Ravage this-morning didn't you?!" he accused.

"Blame her!" Volume spat pointing at Amy.

The teen smiled.

"NO ONE touches Ravage!" He yelled.

"Hey you…you… killjoy, you can't hog the cat all to yourself!" Amy crossed her arms.

Soundwave cursed in Cybertronian.

"Hey what're you doing Amy?" Volume asked.

"Trying to transform Starscream!" She answered annoyed.

"What? But I'm over here…" Starscream replied confused.

"Not you, your action figure." The female human corrected and held up the miniature seeker.

"It's so small…" Skywarp pointed out.

"Uh huh and difficult too!" Amy said. "Why can't I make you a fragging jet!?"

"Can I help?" Volume asked.

"Ya hand those instructions, please" she answered.

The four seekers watch the teenager for a couple clicks.

"There Screamie as a jet!" Amy held up the tiny decepticon.

"Screamie?" Skywarp asked confused.

"Fangirl nickname" Amy answered causally.

"Is it me or does she look like she's going to do something dumb?" Screamie asked.

"She does" Volume stated. "It's possibly going to get her killed..."

Megatron returning from a recon mission enter his throne room and gets a surprise.

"What in the pit is going on?!" the tyrant stuttered. He wondered what went wrong as his throne was covered in miniature Depecticons. "And why is there a miniature version of myself on my throne?" he asked himself. _"STARSCREAM GET YOUR BLASTED SEEKERS IN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" _Megatron roared through his comm-link.

"_Right away Megatron!"_ Said the stunned seeker.

A few clicks (minutes) later: "Mind telling me which one of you seekers did this. The tyrant looked like he wanted to shoot all four seekers with his fusion cannon. "I bet it was you Starscream!"

"Nope! It's was me." Amy answered rubbing the back of her neck and beamed at the silver mech.

"You did?" Megatron asked in surprise then turned to anger. "Why would you do something so infuriating?!" Meggs bellowed.

Amy totally unaffected by his anger happily answered "Now can you plan your attacks."

"I see, wait… do they transform?" He asked quickly.

"Yep. If you could hand one I could show you." The teen answered her lord.

Megatron handed her Ravage.

Amy quickly converted Ravage into a cassette.

"Interesting, I see your missing Volume and Black Hole…"

"Well there OCs not official transformers.

"OCs?" Volume asked hoping it wasn't a sexist term; she's had enough of those.

"Original Characters." Amy replied. "Did I ever tell you guys about geothermal energy?" Amy asked.

"Geothermal energy?" Megatron asked curiously.

"Energy in the form heat gained from hot water that is circling as ground water." The teen stated reading out of her small dictionary.

"_All decepticons to the throne room.__"_

Soundwave, Black Hole, and Reflector entered the throne room within a minute.

"And with this 'geothermal energy' we'll have enough energon to conquer Cybertron!" Megatron is classic line from episode.

~A small white and purple fem came running through the ark. "Optimus Sir, the deceptiocns are on the move!" she reported.

"Good work Tune! Autobots transform and roll out!"

~"Soundwave prepare the energon cubes!" Megatron commanded his loyal solider.

"As you command Lord Megatron." the blue mech does was commanded.

"We've got company!" Black Hole quietly said.

"Black Hole you really need to speak up." Volume said.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"This is how you do it, watch: HEY GUYS WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Volume alerted the others.

"ATTACK!" Megatron ordered.

After a long fight the decepticons lost as usual. On the Nemesis: "Dang it! We were so close." Rumble groaned.

"We lost more than the fight…I'm such a failure!" Volume said glumly.

"Volume it wasn't your fault." Black Hole tried to comfort her friend.

"What do you mean?" Reflector asked.

"Amy…The autobots got Amy!" Volume shouted before breaking down in silent tears in Black Hole's arms.

"Volume!" Megatron said walking towards the two fems.

"M…Megatron?" Volume sniffled.

_ "Lord Megatron can I ask you question?" Amy asks the leader of the deceptcions hesitantly.

"If you must." He answered not even looking at her.

"Um… would you actually care if something ever happened to me?" She regretted asking the question.

"Yes I would."

"But why I mean I'm human why would you care?" The teen had tears in her eyes.

"Because, you're entraining, you raise the morale of my troops. Why are you crying?" Megatron asked the small human.

"Frenzy" she sniffled. "Frenzy says that you'd be better off without me."

"You are the only human I can tolerate, Amy. You aren't just a human Amy; you're a valuable asset to this army." He admitted and that was the first time he'd ever said her name._

"As soon you get a hold of yourself, Get Amy back." Megatron calmly ordered the stressed fem.

"But why, I mean she's a human, you said when she's gone she's gone?" Frenzy asked.

"Why? Simple, she entertains me, she raises morale, and most importantly: no autobot will keep any of my soldiers as prisoners whether they're decepticon or human!" Megatron replied. "And no one makes Amy cry." He whacked Frenzy against the wall.

The decepticons then realized that Amy wasn't a human but part of their army/family of misfits.

"I won't disappoint you my lord." Volume stated and stood up.

* * *

><p>Chapter two proves that Megatron isn't a total jerk. Please leave a review, Ravage commands it. I also will take requests let them be stories or ideas. –Yuki Momochi.<p> 


	3. Rescue

The girl that touched the spark of the Decepticons

Chapter 3- Rescue.

_Comm-link speech_ ~autobot/decepticon transition. ~ Note: Tracker is Prowl's younger sister. Tune is Volume's younger sister.

* * *

><p>"I think she's afraid of us." Wheeljack said.<p>

A fem who looked like Prowl replied "Well when you're a small human who's been captured by Decepticons who wouldn't be afraid of giant robots."

"Tracker, I think she just needs to be left alone, that means you too, Wheeljack!" Prowl stated.

"Fine, fine, you're so pushy Prowl, ya know that?"

"Tune what are you doing?" Tracker asked her friend.

"Maybe if she talks to someone of the same gender, she won't be so nervous." The white and purple autobot smiled.

~ "I will not rest until she's back where she belongs, even I've to raid to Ark by myself!" Volume cried out to heavens as she drew near the Ark. ~

"Hi, you don't need to afraid." Tune softly said and sat next to upset teen.

"Y…you look like Volume." Amy sniffled.

"Well she's my sister, I hope that doesn't make more afraid." Tune nervously smiled.

"No, it actually makes me feel more secure."

"What?" She quietly gasped so she wouldn't gather the attention of the other. "You weren't captured by them were you?" The purple autobot asked.

"No, I sided with them; originally I was just used for information about Earth's resources, but know they've kind of grown fond of me."

"I see."

"Tune can you protect her?" Prowl asked urgently.

"Why?"

"We've got 'cons, I mean a 'con.

"I'm on it."

"Volume, you've never been this bold before." Optimus questioned ready to take her out if neeed.

"Just give Amy, back to me, and no one gets hurt." She spat.

"You won't be harming anymore humans, Volume."

"Bad choice…" she smiled and did her innocent voice. "Oh my, I'm soooo outnumbered; I wonder who I should take out first." She got into a battle position.

"Wait, there's an easier way to solve this." A quiet voice said.

"Tune…" Volume stopped.

"Tune, what do you mean?" the prime asked.

"Let Amy, decide who she wants to be with." She replied.

"But why would she want to go with a 'con?" Ironhide asked.

"Simple, it wouldn't be very Autobot like to force a human to something they didn't want to do, that such a decepticon thing right?" Volume answered in a rather bored voice.

"I, see Tune put the child down." Optimus told Tune.

"Volume!" Amy ran straight to her friend.

"What?" A lot of the autobots asked in shock.

"Don't you get it?" Volume smiled. "Not humans are 'Oh the autobots are my hero'."

~Back at the Nemesis: "We're back!" Volume announced.

A lot of the decepticons looked up; hoping to see their small friend was alright.

"Well done, Volume." Megatron said. "Now if only Starscream could complete a mission like you could."

"I heard that!" the seeker protested.

"Amy, you've awful quiet, what's wrong?" Volume asked since her friend hasn't said a word since they left the Ark.

"VOLUME, I was so scared!" the teen wailed.

Skywarp walked over and picked Amy up and placed her by his wing. "Hey it's alright now. We won't let the autobots ever scare you again, ya hear?"

"Yeah, no one messes Amy!" Rumble exclaimed.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

"Thank you, everyone…" she smiled knowing that her friends would be the best family ever.

* * *

><p>Another little short Transformers story, hope you enjoyed it. –Yuki Momochi<p>

If you have a request or suggestion. I'll be glad to write it.


End file.
